Scream Aim Fire
by AnythingInTheShadows
Summary: Full Summary is inside, Bella is just another number to the population living in Forks, . Everyone around her calls her a goodie two shoes because she doesn't get in trouble in school she always does her homework and never gets involved in any of the bitching or fights that start in school. But she also has a secret.


**Scream Aim Fire.  
**_Summary;  
_**Bella is just another number to the population living in Forks, she's quiet and keeps to herself. Everyone around her calls her a goodie two shoes because she doesn't get in trouble in school, she always does her homework and never gets involved in any of the bitching or fights that start in school. But she also has a secret, her mother died and her father just upped and left her to care for her baby sister.**

_Pairing;  
_**At the moment I haven't decided who Bella's other half will be in this story there is quite a few pairings I like at the moment but I'm still playing with the Idea's (':**

_A/N;  
_**I also know that I haven't updated any of my stories in a while but real life has just been hectic lately and my other stories shall be updated shortly so I'm really sorry with the wait.**

As always though I do not own Twilight but I do owe Aubree (Bella's sister's name in the story) and this storyline, but anyways enough about this disclaimer let's get on with the show and I shall meet you all at the bottom

_Chapter Song.  
_**One more thing before I start this story, Each chapter will have a song the song for chapter is Hurricane by 30 Seconds To Mars.**

Tell me would you kill  
To save a life  
_ "Hurricane" 30 Seconds to mars

* * *

**Prologue.**

_Family is the haven in this heartless world, Family is the one place where you don't feel abandoned.  
It's the Kingdom where children feel safe. Its one thing in your life you can't choose to be part of._

The rain poured down around the crowd of strangers dressed in black, no one was happy there was tears and sounds of crying. White roses surrounded a freshly dug grave as a coffin was slowly lowered into the darkness beneath the ground a prison no one could escape from the one thing most people feared. Death surrounded the group of mindless zombies playing their respects to the late Renée_  
_Renée _Joyce Swan.  
Born June 20__th__ 1979 Died-November 20__th__ 2011  
Beloved mother, daughter and wife  
Will be truly missed but never forgotten  
Forever in the hearts of those she loved._

A girl pushed her way through the crowds clutching a single white rose in her hands; she was swarmed by zombies staring at her like she was something to eat. It was her mother's funeral and she wanted to let the rose fall on the coffin before it hit the darkness where her mother would sleep forever. She wished she could get there sooner she didn't know her mother would do this to herself sure her mother had tried to commit suicide before and failed. Pushing the zombies back as they all wrapped their arms around her slim body dragging her backwards she wanted to scream but nothing came out. She wanted to fight them off but her limbs wouldn't connect with her brain, she wasn't scared she wasn't anything. She was just another face among the crowd.

Watching as the coffin was finally lowered to its depths the girl just stood there numb tears fell down her cheeks mixing the drops of rain that was crashing to the ground. She watched as everyone started to whisper a silent prayer then turned to leave. The female just stood still as time had stopped she didn't really care if anyone thought she was weird she had just buried her mother she was lost inside. Felling a hand rest on her shoulder slight she turned her neck slight so her blue eyes locked on her father's.

"It's time to go Bella." He spoke with a comforting tone as he wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. He didn't know what else to do, her mother was always better at these moments in time he could hear her bugging him already.  
"Charlie, don't baby her too much, she's going through a tough time at the moment be there for her, don't let her get lost in her anger, and nothing good will come out of it."  
He shook his head then placed his lips to his daughter hair.

The hours since the funeral seemed go by in such a blur it was hard for Bella to even come to terms that it was even real, it felt like she was in a dream world a night mare she couldn't wake up from. People would come up and give their condolences about the passing of her mother shake her hand or pull her in for a hug before leaving and the next person in the line would do the same. Bella was thankful for this though she wasn't in the right stage of mind to even register that her mother was dead it felt like her body was in auto pilot. Her limbs just locked and stood still until she needed to move and join her father at a table for food and drinks as everyone started to tell stories about her mother in her memory of course. The female just sat there staring at her plate she didn't have the stomach to touch the food her mind felt like it had put a sign up saying on vacation be back when this nightmare ends.

The day became night before the teenager even notice once everyone had said there good byes Bella and her father made it back home where the four-week old baby was waiting for them. Post natal depression was what killed Renée. Charlie knew it was wrong to blame his youngest daughter but he couldn't even look at her without thinking those hateful thoughts.

If she was never born his wife would still be here instead of being six-foot under. It was horrible to think of such things but it was what he believed and no one could tell him otherwise. In the end it was his oldest daughter Bella who had taken on the task of looking after the baby,

Aubree was a good baby, she never cried unless she was hungry or upset, she slept most of the night unless unwell and all together she was a very happy little girl, Bella had seen the babysitter to the door and was now getting the child ready for bed.

After she was bathed changed and fed, the girl put the baby down for the night and got herself ready for the night. Once asleep everything of the day's advents went out of her head and she was left to sleep in the darkness.

Unknowing to the girls up stairs their father was also leaving their life's though his leaving would hurt more than their mothers, she had done it out of thinking it was the right thing to do Charlie on the other hand was leaving because he couldn't bare living without his wife so he packed what he could and left a note for his daughter to read.

Once his car was packed he picked up his keys locked the front door and drove into the night without a second thought.

* * *

_A/n;  
_**Okay so here's my new story and I hope you guys enjoy it, I shall try and update again tomorrow but at the moment I'm trying to get the manager's possession at work so it might not be updated till the weekend and thank you for reading**

Pixie

x


End file.
